


Scavenger Hunt

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Holodecks/Holosuites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: "Do not be afraid, it is merely a hologram," intoned Seven, and Torres wanted nothing less than to give her a piece of her mind. Which she did.





	Scavenger Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).

"Do not be afraid, it is merely a hologram," intoned Seven, and Torres wanted nothing less than to give her a piece of her mind. Which she did. 

"I'm not _scared_. I _know_ this is a hologram, don't be ridiculous." 

They trespassed through marshlands with sinking pits and mosquito ridden foliage, slipping past shadowy trees with branches that swept the muddy ground like skeletons. Seven held out her tricorder, hunting down the trinket they were scavenging in Harry and Tom's bright idea of a time. The trinket they were hunting down was a candy bar. _A candy bar._

"On the contrary, your raised voice implies a certain amount of unease, and in combination with the way you glare at the Karillian fir trees—” 

B'Elanna’s impatience reached a precipice. She snatched Seven's wrist and swung her around. With her typical, oh so typical, insufferable flare of refined elegance, Seven turned, and it were as if she simply shifted her heel on the floor of the holosuite and not some ghastly bog. 

B'Elanna's nostrils flared. "If you dare even _imply_ one more time that I am nerv—" She broke out in a yelp as Seven adjusted their hold, not anticipating it, and started rubbing soft strokes over her wrist. "What are you doing?" 

"The implications of my action would imply a forbidden subject." Her strokes stayed a constant pace. All B'Elanna's attention honed on it. She closed her eyes and savored the soft touch. Seven stepped closer, her breasts brushing across B'Elanna's. She whispered into her ear, "You'll always be safe with me, B’Elanna Torres." 

The longer Seven kept up stroking B'Elanna, the sooner an ache started pressing against her between her legs. Seven's breasts still touched her, and she contemplated them, soothed at the idea of touching them just as lightly. With her tongue, perhaps. 

Seven stepped away, taking her hand with her. "Shall we continue?" she said, walking away. 

Turned on, bewildered, watching Seven's curvy hips sway, the irritation burbled up again. Stronger, somehow. 


End file.
